The Cloud Guardian
by no dang name is available
Summary: For the longest time, Hibari never understood why Gods and humans were forbidden to interact. He'd been a God for a long time and he'd answered over a million prayers from the people of Namimori. Though some prayers were absurd, he never thought them evil. His first real encounter was with a human child. Honestly, how could something that small and defenseless possibly hurt him?
1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I got into watching Kamisama Hajimemashita and a thought entered my head. Mostly because Tomoe is a badass and he's a fox and it reminded me of that doujin I read, but I don't remember if Hibari was a fox or a wolf... I'd like to think he was a fox but he was probably a wolf... ANYWAY, Tsuna was a rabbit... Maybe Mukuro was the fox? Or Byakuran? ANWAY! It doesn't matter because I had a light bulb moment! Hibari = Tomoe, Tsuna = Nanami, Dino = Mikage, Mukuro = that idol rock star guy with the black wings, Byakuran = that snake guy with the white hair, Hibird and Roll = the two spirits in Nanami's shrine

Right? Right? ! LOL. I'm just fangirling, don't mind me. I've also started reading Gakuen baby sitters and OMG! I see HibaTsuna there too! Maybe I try to force the pairing because I love them so much, but Ryuu definitely reminds me of Tsuna and the children are obviously the infants in reborn! I don't know who Kotarou would be though... but Taka can be Lambo! And Kamitani is Hibari! (violent but has a soft spot) Enough of my rant... here it is, as inspired by Kamisama Hajimemashita! As well as that doujin about dreams and reality by usanoki alice.

How is this for a prologue? i should really be working on uchuujin... or studying... oh well.

* * *

He sighed as he watched the leaf flutter down. Down. Down. How troublesome. Today was yet another boring day, with nothing to do in the boring shrine. He relished the feel of the soft cotton cloth that were his summer robes as he laid on his side, watching the outside world through the window from the safety of his shrine. The cotton felt cool against his skin. He liked it, especially because it was one hot summer day. Gods weren't supposed to feel discomfort, right? But even so, Hibari could feel the sweat pooling at the back of his neck, making the tiny hairs there damp.

"Why is today so... boring?" Hibari muttered to himself as he shifted to lay on his back, eyes facing the ceiling. As if the other gods heard his quiet complaint, a loud crashing noise alerted his senses. It came from outside of his shrine. The place that Hibari was forbidden to go to. But it wasn't as if the shrine's guardians would care if their god just casually took a glance to see what was going on. It wasn't as if he'd be physically outside. He'd still be in the temple just not in his shrine.

They should at least allow him that privilege.

What he saw was... unexpected. It was a human. A creature that Hibari had never, ever in his life, come into direct contact with. Something that his guardians never allowed. But why? They looked weak, pathetic... _harmless_.

Upon their eyes locking on to each other, the human boy gasped and averted his eyes to the ground. Red invading his cheeks. _Odd._ Hibari thought.

"S-sorry," the boy scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed by tripping over his own feet, falling on his face and breaking a pot that was conveniently placed nearby.

"... Are you alright?" voice barely above a whisper, Hibari asked.

Then, eyes widening when he saw red liquid oozing out of his knee and the broken pot, tears began to form at the corner of his eyes, "Tsu is so s-s-sorry!" the boy wailed before he sobbed uncontrollably. Hibari froze in his spot.

What was he, a god, to do when a boy, a human boy, broke down crying at his feet?

"Hn. Stand up human child," Hibari crossed his arms, slowly getting bothered by the nonstop hiccups and sniffles. "You're a male. Males don't cry."

"B-but, Tsu broke it! It's yours and Tsu... Tsu broke it!" the crying only grew louder.

"You will stop crying," Hibari said sternly as he picked up the boy and made him stand on his feet. "Wipe your nose. Dry your tears. This isn't something to cry over."

"Y-you're not mad at Tsu?"

"Mad? I'm a god, I couldn't care less about trivial things such as broken pots. That's the guardians' job."

"G-god?" at least the child stopped sobbing. Instead, childish eyes grew wide in wonder and excitement. "Y-you must be pow-pow-powderful!" he struggled with the word.

Hibari gave a slight smile and ruffled the child's hair, "Powderful?"

"You know, with super strength and super inte-intelli—" he paused, scrunched up his face and pouted. He couldn't pronounce it correctly. Hibari's small smile grew larger.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"When Tsu grows up he'll be powderful too! Like a robot!"

Hibari blinked at the small boy. "A robot? That is?"

Looking appalled, the child crossed his arms, seeming to have forgotten all about his bleeding knee, "Robots are the cooliest! They're strong and... and... nothing can beat them!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! That's why Tsu wants to be one when he grows up! So nothing can hurt Tsu either. Not even those mean bullies from school."

"Bullies? Those are—?"

"Tsu-kun!" a woman's voice came from the main entrance of the temple. A thought then occurred to Hibari, _Must be his mother. How did this child get here in the first place? _"Tsu-kun where are you?"

"Mama?" Tsu whipped his head around, in search for his mother. "Mama!" As if all of the pain from his knee came rushing back, Tsu started to cry again. "Mama, Tsu fell and hurt his knee!"

"Tsu-kun?" The woman came around the corner, then upon spotting her child, she rushed to him and hugged him. "Tsu-kun, you're alright! Aww, baby don't cry. Shhhh. Mama's here. Did anyone push you?"

"N-no," Tsu quieted his crying again, "T-Tsu fell and he broke kami-sama's pot and Tsu thought he was in trouble, but kami-sama was nice and he told Tsu not to cry."

"Kami-sama?" his mother looked around and saw that there was no one there. "Oh, I'm just glad Tsu-kun's alright. Come on, Papa must be looking for us." She brought her child up in her arms and began to walk away from the door to Hibari's shrine where he still stood, watching as the entire scene took place.

"Bye bye, kami-sama!" Tsu waved and Hibari had to stop his hand from moving on its own to wave back. He gave him a small smile instead. His mother turned around once again and saw no one there. But she smiled too.

"Thanks, kami-sama, for not letting anything bad happen to our Tsu-kun."


	2. Curious Creatures, Humans

**Author's Note**: I know if you're reading uchuujin you're probably like, the fuck is she doing? But i've had this written out for a while and it's been waiting to be uploaded for like five months already. (Though Uchuujin is like six months overdue... lol) this will be shorter chapters because i meant to upload it as a oneshot... but... i decided not to..

* * *

About six months later, it was December 31st—one of the busiest times for the temple.

"Hibari-sama," Alaude, a shrine guardian knocked on Hibari's door.

"You may enter, Alaude," Hibari called from where he sat, staring at all of the prayers that he received for the end of the year.

"Here are the rest of the prayers."

"Ah," Hibari rubbed his eyes, "just leave them by the door." He continued reading through the boring prayers until he stopped at one that almost looked like chicken scribbles. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he thought, _At least write them legibly._

_"This year, Tsu-kun wants to grow up big and strong so he can become a robot and show those bullies not to mess with him!" - Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_At least he can write his name clearly. _Hibari smiled fondly at the childish writing.

"Alaude," he looked up at the older man who was arranging the stacks of prayers neatly in a pile. "A bully is?"

Raising a questioning brow, Alaude paused in his action, "Why ask, Hibari-sama?"

"Curious." Hibari shrugged.

"A bully is someone that is mean to another person usually for no reason. In most cases, the bully makes someone cry or feel horrible about themselves, it can be quite a problem in a child's personality development."

"You seem to know quite a bit about this."

Alaude shrugged, "Years of experience with humans, Hibari-sama. I'm surprised that you don't already know."

"I'm not exactly _allowed_ to come in direct contact with humans," he glared at the older man.

"That didn't stop you from interacting with that child a few months ago."

"... You knew?"

"Of course, Giotto and I were watching the scene unfold. It was quite touching, really," Alaude smirked. "We figured since it was a child it wouldn't have harmed you anyway."

"Harm me? They're not... bad creatures Alaude. Especially the small ones."

"When they're children they're not. But when they grow to be adults, they're _vicious_."

"The child's mother wasn't too bad."

"... Do you know why the child could see you but his mother could not?"

"... No."

"Because children are pure they can see the supernatural. Adults however, are far from it. It's inevitable, humans grow up to be impure. Their impurity is what will harm you, Hibari-sama," Alaude explained, "And their impurity makes it so that they can't see divine beings like us."

"I see," Hibari sighed, "... So, can humans grow up to be robots?"

Alaude frowned and raised a brow yet again, it wasn't like Hibari to joke around. "Surely Hibari-sama must be joking."

Hibari shook his head and laughed quietly, "Ah, forgive me. I was—nevermind," he ran his hand over the paper that Sawada Tsunayoshi scribbled on.

"So bullies are mean?" Hibari changed the subject.

"Yes."

"How _terrible_." _That little Tsu was bullied. _Hibari finished in his head.

"I suggest you get back to work, Hibari-sama, there's plenty of prayers to be read and requests to be answered."

* * *

"Mama, do you think that Kami-sama will grant my wish?" The child asked as he latched onto his mother, walking back home from the temple.

"Of course, Tsu-kun, Kami-sama grants all prayers as long as they are sincere, genuine and that the person making the prayer is good. So that means Tsu-kun has to be a good boy this year too," Nana smiled at her child. Iemitsu looked lovingly at his family, wanting to pinch the adorably pink-tinged chubby cheeks. He didn't want his child to ever change. He wanted Tsuna to be that cute forever.

"But Tsu-kun is always good," Tsuna pouted at the implication that he wouldn't be good that year as well.

"Ahah, my bad. Don't pout, Tsu-kun. Of course you're always good, Tsu-kun is such a good boy," Nana rubbed her cheek against her son's chubby ones.

"... But why is everyone mean to Tsu-kun at school?" Nana's smiling face faltered as she looked toward her husband for help.

"They're just jealous of you. Everyone has been bullied before, even Papa was bullied in school. It's a test, Tsu-kun, if you can make it out to the adult world without being affected by those awful bullies, it means you've become a real man. Like Papa," Iemitsu puffed up his chest and flexed his arms.

"A... test?" Tsuna pondered it thoughtfully before looking up at his father with fire in his eyes, "If Tsu-kun passes, will he really become big and strong like Papa?"

"Definitely!" Iemitsu ruffled the child's hair.


	3. The Lost Sheep

**Author's note: **I am such a fucking idiot. :( ugh. Whatever. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Credits go to animanga19930 For the wonderful plot dump. :) And no credits to my stupid brain which deleted all that I have prewritten on accident. Ugh. It's all good. I didn't finish anyway, so I will eventually finish this story so I can get it out of my head and focus on other, more urgent stories. ALSO, fair warning (I CHANGED THE GENRE A FEW DAYS AGO) so... ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST alert! :D

* * *

Many years have passed since Hibari last read a prayer from Tsu-kun. He honestly believed that the child had moved away to a different city with his family, but the continuous letters from Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu all praying for their son's well being were proof that Sawada Tsunayoshi still lived in Namimori, but simply didn't believe in Hibari anymore.

_How long has it been? _Hibari asked himself. _Ten Years? Yeah, about ten years. A few months after that New Year's eve was the last prayer the child sent me... Why am I so bothered by this? _

He sighed for the enth time that day as he looked out the window from his shrine. He had been watching the leaves fall again. It was yet another boring summer day. He laid on his side yet again. Too lazy to move in sweltering hot weather. His robes were slightly damp with his sweat and clung to his skin. Silently cursing the very human quality of his discomfort, he groaned quietly as he shifted to lay on his back. Much to his displeasure, his thoughts were still plagued by a certain chubby cheeked child.

"Hibari-sama," came a knock on his door. Hibari sighed and sat up, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles from his clothes.

"You may enter, Giotto," he gave one of his two shrine guardians permission to enter.

The sliding door opened softly and the blonde entered after giving a polite bow.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Hibari asked the older man.

"I am simply here to remind you of your duties, Hibari-sama. Just because it is summer doesn't mean that you get to slack off."

"Do not fret, I do not intend to skimp on my duties as the resident god. I will attend to them as soon as the weather permits it."

"Hibari-sama the weather will not be cooling off any time soon. I suggest you get started right away," Giotto shook his head at the lazy cloud god. Then he bowed to make his leave.

"Ah, wait, Giotto."

"Yes?"

"That human child..."

"Which human child, your grace?"

"I'm assuming you know already. You and Alaude know that I do not appreciate it when you two feign ignorance."

"My apologies. What about that human child?"

"His parents seem to worry about him quite a lot."

"Is this Hibari-sama's roundabout way of asking if someone is doing well or not?"

"... I have already expressed my feelings about you feigning ignorance, Giotto," Hibari frowned. Giotto smiled fondly at the evidently embarrassed god.

"I am afraid that I have to decline in answering. Answering your question will only make you even more curious. You cannot be involved, Hibari-sama. You cannot force belief upon a person who has lost faith."

"But how sure are you that he's lost faith? Perhaps he's just... lost," Hibari's gaze shifted to the ground.

"..." Giotto tilted his head slightly to the side and raised a brow, "Perhaps. But it is highly unlikely. However, if the boy truly lost his way, if he was fated to continue believing in you, he will, Hibari-sama. Well then, if you'll excuse me."

The sliding door slid shut and Hibari was left alone yet again in his boring shrine, in a boring day, with a not-so-boring matter pressing against his mind.

* * *

As if on cue, Hibari heard a pot break yet again. Hopeful, Hibari almost hurried out of his shrine to examine the damage. When he got there, he didn't see the human child. In fact, he didn't see anyone. _Strange_, Hibari thought, _I could have sworn I heard something—_

Sobbing. Sniffling. A rustle of clothing. Hibari took one tentative step out onto the temple grounds, hoping to find out where the noise came from. He couldn't see from the angle of the shrine. It had been Hibari's first time out of the shrine in a very long time. The day was beautiful. The air was crisp but warm. The sun was bright and shining and wisps of clouds grazed against the sky ever so gently. He vaguely wondered why Alaude and Giotto were so bent on _protecting _him from this gorgeous world.

As he took more careful steps, afraid that Giotto and Alaude would catch him and force him back inside, he slowly caught sight of the thing, rather, the person that was making all the noises. A human boy, in his teen years, sat on the ground with his knees hugged tight to his chest. His head was down and his spiky tresses stuck out at odd angles. Hibari noticed that the boy's clothes were ripped and tattered, and there was blood coming out from the gashes on his side.

And for some reason Hibari could not comprehend, the boy's pants looked as though they were hastily put on and not properly buckled. _What on earth happened to this creature?_

Hibari stopped right in front of the crying teen before crouching down to be at the boy's level."What happened to you?" He asked, knowing that the boy couldn't see him, much less hear him.

He sighed and tried to touch the boy's hair. His hands passed right through the boy. He retracted his hand and clenched it.

"...Why can't you hear me?" Hibari felt overwhelmingly... _What is this painful feeling in my chest?_

"...hear you," a quiet voice shook as it spoke.

"... What?"

"I can hear you," the voice said louder. This time, the boy looked up and stared at thin air. "But... I can't see you."

"Why?" Hibari asked more himself than the boy, whom he now recognized as the older version of that same boy who tripped over his pot ten years ago.

"I don't know," Tsuna sobbed and shook his head. Hibari saw blood trailing from the boy's bruised lips down to his chin. The buttons of his shirt were ripped off, and his chest was marred with bite marks. Some were even bleeding.

"What happened to you?" Hibari was slow on the uptake.

"... I... was bullied," Tsuna said with a bitter laugh. Hibari felt a chill run down his spine. _What happened to the smiling child?_

"Bullying? This is bullying?" Hibari asked incredulously. His eyes roamed over the many bruises and cuts. The boy's cheek was swelling where he must have been hit by his... _bully._

"... Yes."

"How long?"

"Does it matter? Besides... why am I talking to voices in my head? I must be going completely insane," Tsuna's hands trembled as he wiped the blood and the tears from his face.

_Voices in his head? _Hibari raised his brows, "You really must have forgotten all about me."

"... I know you?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes in suspicion and in confusion.

"You broke my pot again."

"... Pot... K-kami-sama?" Tsuna's eyes widened, "B-but... that was... Kaa-san told me that you... You're not real."

"I _am _talking to you right now."

"You're just a figment of my imagination. I can only hear you because I'm insane. I'm broken. I'm..."

"I see you're not a robot," Hibari commented, "If you were then you probably would have fought those bullies off."

"... It's not that simple," Tsuna sighed and winced when he squirmed and blood began to seep between his legs. Hibari's eyes widened in realization. _That... That can't possibly have happened to him._

"...You must be terrified," Hibari's voice was solemn now, "I've only ever read about situations like these. In prayers. Mostly from women though. I didn't think it could possibly happen to males as well. Tell me, how long has this been going on?"

"... Months."

"Months? ... How? Why?"

"I don't know _why!_" Tsuna shouted and drew his knees even closer and hid his face. His body convulsed as he began to sob again. "They've been bullying me all my life. But _this _only started a few months ago... and they won't stop. Th-they said if I told anyone they'd kill me. They... They force me to... to..."

Hibari felt the impulse to hold him close. And before he could register what he was doing, his arms were already reaching out to the body that he knew he couldn't even touch. But to his surprise, his hands caught the frail frame and they brought it against his chest.

"Shh... Don't cry," Hibari cradled the boy in his arms. He couldn't find anything else to say. He couldn't bring himself to say that everything will be alright because he didn't know if it was. All he could do was hold Tsuna until he stopped crying. All the while unaware that his own tears were falling. And for the first time since he became the god of the Namimori temple, Hibari cried.

* * *

"H-Hibari-sama!" Giotto cried out when he saw the god out of his chambers and not only consorting with a human, but actually being in direct contact with one. "Hibari-sama!"

"Giotto," Alaude grabbed the shorter man's wrist. Giotto looked up at the blonde in confusion.

"We have to do something about this. Hibari-sama will get hurt!"

Alaude shook his head.

"Why not?" Giotto angrily cried.

"Our god is simply doing one of his many duties, bringing back a lost sheep."


	4. His Duty

**Author's note: **I just want to finish this so I can get it out of my head.

* * *

Ever since that day, Hibari forced Tsuna to come to the shrine every day. He had asked how Tsuna ended up all the way at the shrine and the boy said that he ran all the way up there because he felt safest in a secluded place. Away from _them_.

"You will come straight here after school. Every day. No exceptions," Hibari demanded. Even though the boy still couldn't see him, he nodded and clutched his knees against himself tighter.

"I will have you cleaned up and sent home right away, for today at least. We can talk tomorrow. You need to tell me everything since you stopped sending me prayers ten years ago. I cannot help you if you do not properly explain to me what is going on."

Tsuna nodded again. Hibari sighed. Tsuna hadn't lifted his head at all for a whole five minutes. _He must be exhausted._

"Giotto, Alaude," Hibari called. Within a few seconds, the two shrine guardians materialized beside him. Tsuna couldn't see them but he felt that there were suddenly more beings next him other than Hibari.

"Clean him up. Get him home."

A vein was popping on Giotto's forehead as he tried to stay polite, "Exactly how do you intend for us to do that, _Hibari-sama?_" he grit out the last part, feeling frustrated with the resident god.

"I do not know. Figure it out. I would do it myself but because I am confined within the temple's boundaries," he gave a pointed look to his guardians, "I cannot send him home."

"But the boy can't even see us!" Giotto all but exploded. Alaude laid a hand on Giotto's shoulder, observing the injuries on the poor teen's body. "Calm down Giotto," he said quietly.

"I do not care." With that, Hibari left and retreated to his shrine. How the two shrine guardians managed to help Tsuna, who, because of his exhaustion, passed out in his crouched position on the ground, even the guardians themselves didn't know. But Tsuna was sent safely back to his parents with clean clothes, his wounds dressed and disinfected, and the swelling reduced using magical balms.

* * *

When Giotto and Alaude finished with their impromptu mission, Giotto let out a frustrated huff.

"... You've been ignoring me the whole time we were carrying the boy back to his house," Alaude noted.

"..."

"You're mad," Alaude stated.

"..."

"Why are you mad?"

"... I'm not mad," Giotto sighed.

"But you are definitely concerned, or feeling some sort of negative emotion."

"We're supernatural beings, we're not supposed to _have_ emotions," Giotto retorted. Alaude lifted a brow.

"And yet we feel them anyway," Giotto exasperatedly sighed, "Alright, I admit, yes I'm _concerned_, aren't you?"

"Yes. Perhaps. But I'm more curious than anything else."

"Curious? About what?"

"Didn't you notice that Hibari-sama can touch the kid without burning himself? Even though the kid is obviously past the age limit for 'pure' children."

"... That's always been ambiguous, that whole purity thing," Giotto muttered.

"True, but has there been a case when a person who's obviously had their _innocence _taken from them _still _remains pure enough to be able to still clearly hear the supernatural and _not _harm the supernatural beings they come in contact with?"_  
_

"Maybe... but I've never really seen one."

"Exactly. This child is interesting.

"... I still think that Hibari-sama shouldn't be involved. He might get hurt in the long run. Not just him, but both of them."

"We'll see," Alaude gave a small, almost knowing, smile.

* * *

Hibari waited, arms crossed, legs spread shoulder-width apart, and back straight. He was standing at the very edge of the door to his shrine, staring directly ahead at the entrance of the temple. When he caught sight of the tuft of spiky brown hair limping toward the temple entrance, he felt his chest twinge at the pitiable sight. _Maybe asking him to come back right away was a bad idea._

"K-kami-sama?" Tsuna panted.

Hibari placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to let his presence be known. Tsuna, who had been tense the whole way to the temple, visibly relaxed with Hibari's touch.

"You really came."

"Kami-sama said so... I was scared to disobey him," Tsuna couldn't see Hibari, but he could sense his presence.

"Excellent choice," Hibari smiled even though he knew the boy couldn't see it, "Are you feeling all right?" Hibari went behind him and pushed him to walk toward the shrine. He then forced the teen to sit right in front of his open door before settling down on the floor of his shrine, facing Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded, looking straight forward, not knowing where else to look, "Thank you.. for yesterday. I don't know how you got me back to my house, but my parents didn't notice anything. The... _bullies _never once laid an injury that bad on my face. I'm surprised the cuts disappeared so quickly."

"Giotto and Alaude must have used special healing salves. It is not I whom you should be grateful toward, but my shrine guardians. However, I must ask that you do not try to interrupt them right now. They are quite busy preparing the temple for the next festival."

"... But isn't that months from now?"

"Preparation takes time, Tsunayoshi," Tsuna blinked at the sudden first name address.

"A-ah, of course Kami-sama knows my name," Tsuna was a bit surprised, but he quickly realized that he probably shouldn't have been.

"Naturally."

"May I ask if Kami-sama has a name other than 'Kami-sama'?"

"... I am forbidden to disclose such information. Forgive me."

"A-ah, n-no need to apologize," Tsuna shook his head, "It's just a bit awkward saying 'Kami-sama' all the time. It makes me feel... unworthy to be speaking to you."

"... Then call me Hibari."

"_Skylark_?"*1

"Yes. You are allowed to call me that."

"Why '_Skylark_'?" Tsuna asked.

"I like to think that I am able to be free and roam the skies like a skylark."

"Is _Skylark_-san bound by so many rules?"

"Too many to even count. They are all rather useless, dull, and dreary, but I have to follow them. Giotto would not appreciate it if I didn't."

"_Skylark_-san always seems to speak in sophisticated language."

"You do the same."

"But that is because I am speaking to a divine being."

"Perhaps. But it is the language that I am accustomed to. I do not know how to speak any other way."

"..."

"In any case, enough about myself. Please, enlighten me about what you have been doing in the past ten years."

"Ah... I... Well..."

"If you do not wish to tell me everything, I understand. But please tell me how long this _bullying _has been going on?"

"I... For as long as I can remember, nobody had ever been kind to me. Only my family is ever nice to me. Everyone else seems to think that I am a nuisance or an eyesore. I have been in the same school with those boys since... for as long as I can remember. They had always been mean. Name calling, teasing, occasional harassment. But they never hurt me bad enough to cause severe trauma... That is until we got to high school and they became involved with drugs and alcohol."

"... Do your parents know?"

"They knew that those boys have been mean to me since I was younger. They had told me that it was a test to see who comes out the better man in the future. They told me not to let it get to me... But I don't think they knew that the circumstances would end up quite... like this."

"You do not wish for your parents to know?"

"... No."

"Dare I ask why not?"

"They... can't _ever _know. This... this is my battle. My burden. They... can't get involved."

"Does that mean that you do not wish for me to get involved too?"

"Heh," Tsuna couldn't help but release a soft chuckle, "what can Skylark-san do?"

"I do appreciate it when people do not belittle my capabilities."

"This is my battle. My burden. I'm supposed to be the one to find the solution."

"... Are you even trying to find a solution?"

Tsuna bit his lip.

"Skylark-san wouldn't understand."

"So what? Do you intend to suffer their cruelties until you graduate from high school and move out to college? Who's to say that they won't follow you? Or that you will even survive until then? Your plan is flawed," Hibari was as blunt as ever.

"..." Tsuna's bottom lip began to quiver.

"You are afraid to tell your parents about this," Hibari pinpointed, "You are afraid that your parents will think you dirty. Weak. Broken. _Damaged._ You think that they won't love you anymore."

"Stop. Stop it, please," Tsuna was crying now.

"That's where you are wrong. Humans tend to love their kin no matter what. And based on what your parents send me every year, they already have suspicions, and they are terribly worried about your health. I am in no position to tell you what to do. I am merely giving guidance. Usually though, my guidance is not quite as direct and blunt as saying it as it is, but for your case, it seems that there is no other option but to do as such. You must tell your parents. You must allow people that care for you help you. That is the only way."

"But what if they get hurt?" Tsuna burst out.

"Have your 'bullies' really frightened you even to the point where you think them almost like gods? You humans, like us gods, have laws. They attempt to break the law, they get punished, that is the natural flow of your society. All you have to do is reach out for help."

"..."

"Think about it. In the mean time, come here every day. Should your bullies even attempt to follow you here, I will make certain that Alaude or Giotto drives them away. They will pick you up from school. They will also take you back to your house. I will make sure that you are safe here."

"... Why is... Why is Skylark-san doing so much for me?"

"Because..." _You are important to me,_ "It is my duty to protect the citizens of Namimori."

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Oh god, this is turning out to be longer than I expected. Anyways. *1 Tsuna is saying "Hibari" but to him it means "skylark" not Hibari's actual name. Hopefully you can understand :D


End file.
